This invention relates to solar control window film, more particularly to such film for retrofitting windows of motor vehicles, and it is an object of the invention to provide an improved solar control film of this nature.
Solar control film of the general type involved here is disclosed in the applicant's prior application, Ser. No. 655,336, entitled "Solar Control Window Film", filed on Sept. 27, 1984, and reference may be had to said application for further consideration of the prior art relating to solar control window films and the like. Solar control window film as described in the said application included one layer of an optically clear polymeric film with a metallization layer of a nickel chromium alloy deposited on one face thereof by conventional vacuum deposition, which polymeric stratum was then laminated to a second polymeric stratum which was dye impregnated or had a layer of dye applied thereto. The metallization layer of nickel chromium alloy was vignetted so that the transmittance of visible light varied from a low value of about 35% at the top of the solar control film to a transmittance of about 60% at the bottom of the film, all with a reflectance of visible light of no more than about 35%.